Trusses are commonly used in the construction of buildings, such as residential homes and commercial buildings, to provide support to a roof structure. Trusses come in various sizes, shapes, materials, and configurations. Trusses are commonly made of wood. Many truss configurations include a generally triangular outer shape and include a bottom chord, two top chords, and a plurality of web members. The bottom chord is oriented generally horizontal when installed on a building. Each top chord extends from an opposite end of the bottom chord. The joints between the top chords and the bottom chord are commonly referred to as heels. The ends of each top chord, opposite the heel, are connected together at a location referred to as the peak. A plurality of web members are connected in the space formed between the bottom chord and the top chords, often being arranged to form triangular patterns to distribute sheer forces within the truss.
Joints between the top chords, bottom chord, and web members are often connected using a connector plate. The connector plates are typically formed of a metal material and are formed as a rectangular sheet. The connector plate usually includes a plurality of nail-like regions that have been punched from the plate and bent such that they extend generally normal to a primary surface of the plate.
To construct the truss, the various wood members are first cut having the appropriate length and shape. The wood members are then arranged into the desired configuration. Metal connector plates are then placed over each joint and pressed into the wood to secure the members at the joint. A press head can be used to press the plate into the joint.